


Alarm

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fire "drills", Gay, Its not actually a drill, Kind of regret this, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, There's A Fire, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, it was just an idea, oof, this whole thing is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Fire alarms ?? I don't why I wrote this





	Alarm

Jeremy flinched as the fire alarm went off. He rolled his eyes and stood up with the other kids as they left. He was expecting someone over the mic system to explain it was a drill. The smell of smoke once he hit the hallway made him quickly realize it wasn’t a drill. His eyes widened when he realized Michael was on the other side of the school in a different class. He half debated running across the school to Michael before ditching the idea since his class would know he’s missing.

He nervously made his way to the doors, the alarm ringing echoing in his ears. He held his breath for a time, thinking about where the fire was or if Michael was okay. He had chemistry and their teacher could be crazy from time to time. He only let himself breath again when he made it outside, gasping for air.

He watched freshman girls cry and hold each other’s hands as they ran to the parking lot. He frowned and looked around with no sign of Michael. He quickly got a glance of Christine and ran to her, lightly taping her shoulder.

She quickly turned with tears in her eyes and gasped “Oh Jerry! You’re okay!” She grinned and looked at his expression “Hey- Calm down, calm down- We just think it was the chemistry teacher-”

Jeremy’s breath hitched as he zoned out. Christine’s words became jumbled in with his thoughts of Michael. He could be hurt. Anyone could be. They could be dead. Kids could’ve been dead. He could’ve died.

The feeling of Christine’s hand on his cheek made him zone back slightly. He knew he was trembling and trying to breath even though he knew he couldn’t. His lungs hurt from gasping and taking sharp breaths.

He registered Christine talking and taking him to the grass, but he couldn’t make out what she was saying. He was too caught up in the burning feeling in his lungs. His legs felt flimsy as he slowly gave in, Christine carefully guiding him to sit down.

She tried speaking again, but all Jeremy heard was his heart beating loudly in his ears. He winced at his chest, burning a hole in his lungs. He felt like crying but couldn’t feel the tears coming up. He could feel his head throbbing in time with his chest, his stomach turn and his hands trembling in Christine’s grasp.

All too soon Christine’s hands left his, sending him into a complete and utter panic. He reached up, his vision blurring as he held him, for sure burning a hole in his lung now. He gasped for a breath, unable to take in air as he coughed and wheezed. He smelled the smoke and felt the tears finally coming.

If he had just ran to Michael’s class instead of being a coward he could’ve helped Michael. He could’ve helped other people. He gripped his hair tightly, hiding his head in his knees. He closed his eyes letting tears pour through as he pulled on the ends of his hair. It was a sort of coping for him, to tease and pull. He gasped again and looked up, searching for Christine with no luck.

His heart was throbbing in his ears louder than ever. He tried to breathe again, flinching hard when someone put an arm around him. He curled in on himself for a second before glancing at them.

“Michael!” Jeremy screeched, his voice cracking. He practically jumped on him, holding on tightly anywhere he could.

“Hey- hey, hey, it’s okay” Michael whispered, hugging him back carefully. He rubbed Jeremy’s back as he pulled him into his lap, laughing a little “You gotta calm down, okay?” He whispered, raising a hand to Jeremy’s hair. He felt Jeremy’s heart beat in his chest, honestly not surprised.

Jeremy only held on to Michael before taking in a shaky breath. Michael smiled and rocked back and forth, breathing deeply, a silent command for Jeremy to breath with him. The first breath he took sent Jeremy into a gasp and a small hiccup.

“Sh, calm down, take slower breaths. Don’t take that big of one if you can’t. Just slow down” Michael whispered reassuringly to him “I’ve got you now. It’s gonna be okay” Michael smiled, listening for Jeremy’s breaths as they slowed.

“I’m so glad you’re okay” Jeremy finally whispered, his heart slowing down. He smiled, burying himself into Michael’s hoodie.

“I’m glad you’re okay” Michael whispered back, rubbing his hand into Jeremy’s hair “I told you it’s gonna be okay” He joked, making Jeremy laugh.

And it was.


End file.
